Her Sun, His Red
by DreamweaverAki
Summary: Songfic for Ayano's Theory of Happiness. Will you remember the word I loved with every bit inside me. That "happiness" ah how strange it is, the feeling. And as tomorrow breaks, I hope you love it too. Diclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over the song Ayano's Theory of Happiness or Eleanor and Park. All characters and lyrics belong to their respective owners.


{So, as I was reading the last part of Eleanor and Park I kept listening to the song _Ayano's Theory of Happiness _(for an awesome english cover go check out judyponic's version on YouTube) over and over agin. This song just kept amplafying my feels for the book. I also found that it related to the book. So I wrote this. It alternates from Park's point of view to Eleanor's. Enjoy!

* * *

**Her Sun, His Red**

_Again those years run on by_

_My mind filling up with only family_

Park could remember the time before he had met her. It was hard to imagine, but he could remember it. Now he did not know how he had survived that time

He missed her.

He needed her.

_we all had fit inside of that place_

_Two and fro they whispered back, making plans of their own so it seemed_

She had missed so much of their lives. She didn't know if they had made any new friends or even if they had any friends. She felt like she had failed them. She had failed them. She had left them behind.

But she didn't regret it. If they had been there then she would not have been able to enjoy her last hours with him.

_"That red you hate so much, "_

He loved that red.

_"It's okay, no need to be afraid anymore"_

At least she was safe now.

_Thinking of what'd be fun, or might be dumb,_

But they could not have their light conversations anymore. He missed those. They had been so easy. Just pick a character and ask about them. She had been so easy to be around. It don't matter if he said dumb stuff. Nothin mattered. Not as long as she was there.

_I was a big sister and tried my best too_

_Dye it in madder of roses, so we can begin_

She had messed up. But she had also done all that she could. She had known that it would not last she knew that HE would have found a way to ruin it. Now she just missed him.

_"So maybe just a little we'll smile again_

He hopes she was happy now. He just wanted to know. He wanted to go back to the times on the bus and in the hallway and in english class and at his house and his grandparent's driveway.

_I hope they're happy and laughing at every new day_

She knew that she couldn't have him. Well, I'd she really wanted to she probably could go back. Just, not right now. She would never be able to go back right now. But she wanted him to be happy again. She wanted to see him smile. She didn't want to think that he was frowning or nearly as miserable as she felt.

_And if they just couldn't take it, they wont run away_

_"Now listen close, hear this secret for you"_

He knew that she was safer where she was. He also knew that she would survive there. She would probably flourish. She was, after all, the strongest person he knew. He just wished he could tell her again.

I love you.

_And so the sun sets on a day fun and new_

_Blowing spring into the air, the adult world we knew was changing too_

She wished it could have lasted longer. But she had known it would end. No, it hadn't ended. They were just stopped.

Besides leaving him, her world had greatly improved. She missed her mother. But this was a better solution.

_Something wrong I couldn't see, like a plan of their own so it seemed_

He had known something had been wrong. But she hadn't told him. Maybe if he had pushed harder, demanded more, it wouldn't have come to this and they would still be together.

Or it could have gone even more wrong.

_Billow tears and fade away, the people that I love keep crying out_

_No one seems to notice but it's all dying into black_

At least the rest of them were safe now. She was safe and she would not be in danger again and neither were her siblings.

But maybe if someone had noticed earlier. . . maybe she could have stayed with him. Or it could have gone worse.

_It's all gone wrong, but now I knew deep down_

_I couldn't tell a single soul how I felt_

No one would understand what he had lost. He had chosen to loose her anyway. It had come between her staying with him and her safety. He would choose the same thing every time.

_"God no, oh please don't destroy what I had found"_

_In came a world where our happiness died and flew out_

She had found happiness and THAT MAN had ruined it all, just like he ruined every shred of happiness that had entered her family.

_Oh madder red no, I beg you, can take no more_

He wanted his red back so much. Why did every thing here have to remind him of those bittersweet memories?

_Why can't you stop breaking futures so there'll be tomorrow?_

Her future with her sun. Her sibling's future. Her mother's future. That had all been ruined.

But she refused to believe that his future had been ruined.

_The tears never stop falling the answer is clear_

_Hiding behind smiles from ear to ear_

He could do this. Everything was fine. He would be fine. He was fine. But maybe just one more letter.

_If they were my eyes, such red eyes, I wonder could I_

She could have done more. She knew this. She thought of different sinereos where they would have the happy ending.

_be their one and only hero who saves their future?_

_I'm clumsy awkward and shameful no less_

At least she was safe. Unless something else had happened to her. No! She was happy and safe. He had done what he could for only being himself. If only he had powers, like the X-Men.

_But on this mission, I must go alone…_

_Now I'm gone and wonder what the brigade is doing now and hope again_

It was better that she was gone. They couldn't have stopped if they had stayed together. They would have ended. It was better to just stop. And maybe someday...

_They're smiling all the time and they're getting along with each other_

_They probably hate me now or maybe just hurt_

It's better where she is. She wouldn't want to see me anyways. I let her go.

_I wonder, have I become for them their big sister by now?_

_Will you remember the word I loved with every bit inside me_

All the ones she loved. Maybe they all still loved her. Hopefully they'll still keep the good memories.

_That "happiness" ah how strange it is, the feeling_

He'll never feel it for anyone else.

_And as tomorrow breaks, I hope you love it too_

Three little words.


End file.
